Mocca Love
by hanami-nyan
Summary: Momoi menunggu Kuroko yang tak kunjung datang, namun yang ditemuinya malah Kagami. Kemudian, ada sesuatu yang membuat Momoi menyukai, bahkan mencintai moka. Apa itu?


.

.

.

.

_Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tetapi cerita ini adalah milik saya sepenuhnya._

.

.

.

.

Mocca Love

.

.

.

.

"Daah, Tetsu-kun! Sampai jumpa besok!" seru Momoi dengan riang sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah orang yang dia sukai. Sementara itu, orang yang dia sukai hanya tersenyum tipis kepadanya.

Duuuh ..., besok bakal jadi hari yang menyenangkan! Itulah yang digumamkan Momoi sejak sepulangnya dia dari Seirin.

Yah ... Begitulah. Dia baru saja janjian dengan Kuroko yang disukainya sejak dulu untuk piknik disebuah taman besok.

Momoi sedang tidak ada jadwal untuk mengawasi ataupun mengurus tim basket sekolahnya, jadi dia bisa mengajak Kuroko untuk piknik tanpa meninggalkan tugasnya sebagai manajer tim.

Selain itu, dia sengaja tidak memberitahukan hal itu kepada Aomine. Nanti dia ikut campur dalam kencan yang bermodus piknik itu!

.

.

.

.

Besoknya, hari Minggu, jam 7 pagi. Momoi telah siap dengan dress selutut yang manis dan rambut yang dikuncir satu dengan pita yang cocok. Dia sengaja meminta Sakurai untuk membuatkan makanan pikniknya, karena semua orang tahu bahwa masakan Momoi ... Tidak baik untuk kesehatan.

Setelah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk bertemu sang pujaan, Momoi segera berangkat ke taman tersebut dengan berjalan kaki saja, karena jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh.

Sesampainya di taman tersebut, ternyata di bangku tempat mereka janjian, masih kosong. Terpaksa Momoi duduk sendirian di situ, sambil memainkan handphone-nya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Momoi mengira itu adalah Kuroko. Namun ... Itu Kagami. Kagami Taiga.

Momoi berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Kalau Kagami tahu, bisa lebih kacau! Nanti Kuroko lebih mesra engan Kagami daripada dengannya!

Namun, akhirnya Kagami sadar dengan seseorng yang duduk di sebelahnya. Dia tk mengenal Momoi karena Momoi tidak memakai seragam sekolah, seperti yang sering dia pakai saat menemui Kuroko.

"Ehm;" Kagami berusaha membuat Momoi menoleh padanya. Dia ingin mengetahui apakah orang yang disampingnya itu Momoi atau bukan.

Namun, setelah beberapa kali berdehem, Kagami tak berhasil membuat Momoi menoleh. Karena menyerah, dia bangkit dan meninggalkan Momoi. Dan itu membuat Momoi senang.

Akhirnya dia pergi juga, batin Momoi. Namun, setelah Kagami pergi. Momoi baru menyadari satu hal.

Kenapa Kuroko tidak bersama Kagami? Bukankah Kagami itu teman-bahkan sahabat-bagi Kuroko.

Terpikir hal itu, ingin rasanya Momoi menyusul Kagami yang berjalan ke arah gerbang taman itu. Tapi, pasti dia menanggung malu karena sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Kagami.

Sudahlah ..., lebih baik aku sms Tetsu-kun, batik Momoi. Dia segera mengetikkan sms untuk Kuroko, menanyakan apakah Kuroko sudah berangkat ke taman atau belum.

Namun, setelah ditunggu beberapa menit, Kuroko tak kunjung membalas sms tersebut. Momoi mulai khawatir. Dia juga mulai menyesal, kenapa dia tidak menanyakan soal Kuroko pada Kagami.

Momoi pun hanya duduk termenung di kursi itu sendirian. Berharap Kuroko datang. Namun, setelah setengah jam kemudain, Kuroko tak datang juga.

Ketika Momoi memutuskan untuk pulang, tiba-tiba hari berubah mendung dan rintik-rintik air mulai turun.

Hujan! Mana aku tidak bawa payung, lagi! Keluh Momoi dalam hati.

Dia segera mencari pohon terdekat untuk berteduh, namun pohon-pohon yang ada di sana sudah disesaki banyak orang, padahal dia ignin sekali berteduh karena dia sudah basah kuyub.

Saat Momoi menyerah dan memutuskan untuk pulang dengan diguyur hujan, tiba-tiba ada yang memayunginya.

"Oi," kata orang itu. "Ternyata kamu memang pacar Kuroko, ya."

.

.

.

.

Momoi mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang dipinjamkan orang tersebut, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kagami.

"Maaf, ya. Tadi aku tak mau kalau kamu tahu bahwa aku pacar Tetsu-kun." kata Momoi lirih.

"Ah, gak papa," kata Kagami ketus.

Memang, Momoi sedang berteduh di rumah Kagami. Untung saja Alex masih jalan-jalan dengan Himuro. Jadi, Momoi bisa lepas dari si crazy-kisser itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kamu ke taman? Biasanya kalau kamu jalan-jalan, Tetsu-kun selalu ikut, atau sebaliknya. Tapi kenapa tadi Tetsu-kun enggak ikut?" cerocos Momoi.

"Aku ke taman karena disuruh Tetsu-kun-mu itu, tau!" kata Kagami dengan sedikit ketus.

"Huuh! Jangan ketus gitu dong, Kagamin!" kata Momoi. Wajah Kagami memerah.

"Jangan panggil aku 'Kagamin'!" kata Kagami sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

"Mau kemana, Kagamin?" kata Momoi.

Namun Kagami tak menjawab, dan beberapa menit kemudian kembali dengan secangkir minuman. Momoi memperhatikan isi gelas tersebut.

"Apa ini? Kopi?" kata Momoi.

"Yaah .. Bisa kau lihat. Tapi itu moka. Minumlah. Mumpung dia masih hangat." kata Kagami.

Momoi pun meminumnya.

Ternyata, rasa moka ini sangat enak! Batin Momoi. Karena baru pertama kali ini dia meminum moka yang seenak itu. Walau seharusnya kopi itu pahit, tapi kopi yang ini semanis ini, tapi rasanya tetap enak.

"Enak banget! Walaupun semanis ini, tapi ini enak banget!" kata Momoi. "Tapi ..., kenapa rasanya manis banget, Kagamin?"

Kagami yang memangku dagunya dengan tangan kanannya sedari tadi kaget, kemudian wajahnya memerah.

"Habisnya ... Kamu manis, sih."

.

.

.

.

Suatu sore, Momoi dan Kuroko sedang mengunjungi sebuah cafe untuk makan malam berdua.

"Mokanya satu gelas ya! Yang manis!" kata Momoi riang.

"Tumben Momoi-san memesan moka?" kata Kuroko.

"Karena ... Ehm ... Kagamin. Karena dia, aku ... Mencintai moka."

.

.

.

.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

halo lagi di fanfic saya yang kedua! gimana? bagus atau jelek? saran dan kritiknya ditunggu! pokoknya, review deh!


End file.
